Delivery!
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Penelope (OC) i getting flowers everyday. But who are they from? A stalker? An admirer? Who knows. Ino, Temari, Shikamaru and Choji seem to know.


Delivery!

Choji x Penelope (OC)

Penelope came home after a long mission to find flowers on her doorstep.

She had distanced herself from the village some time after the war.

But she still got to see everyone, and she got flowers almost everyday now.

Normally, she would be concerned, but since she knows one person who runs the flower shop, Ino could tell her if she was being stalked.

But that wouldn't have bothered her in the least.

Penelope, the younger sister of Kabuto. She watched her brother kill her parents, and their small village to serve Orochimaru.

She was the only one left.

After months or trying to please them, Kabuto kills her, and leaves her to die. But a poisons flower, runs into her blood veins, and brings her back to life. This was at a very young age. Penelope is four years older then Lee, Neji, and Tenten.

She was around the village when Kakashi found a little baby who just lost her family to Itachi. A baby he missed.

Penelope took the baby from the hidden leaf and found her way to the hidden sand. Where she and Krissy, grew up. Becoming friends with Garra, Temari, and Kankuro.

But she did make one friend while in the leaf village. Choji. But she doesn't remember much.

"Now, who are you?" She asked picking up the flowers. They weren't real flowers of course. Fake. Made especially for her.

Anything Penelope touches might die. The one time she did enjoy flowers, she was with Naruto, Ino, and Choji on a mission. Picking up the daisy she found, it began to weather and die.

The poison runs in her blood so it can easily kill any living thing.

Not humans surprisingly. She tried to keep herself covered and protected, only cutting her arm and using her own blood against others if need be.

She is very much her own type of deadly flower.

But this person, had been making daisies, and turning them purple.

"Thanks." She smiled placing them on her bed.

Penelope rested her head on a pillow and fell asleep on her couch.

By the next day, there was more flowers.

"Who are you?" She asked.

Who could keep leaving these flowers? And making them for her?

Really the only people she could think of are, Ino, Naruto, Sasuke, Choji, Shikamaru, Temari, Garra, and Kankuro.

And she knew Garra and Kankuro aren't doing this. Sai could also be doing this as well, but he doesn't know of her little...deadly flower touch.

"Okay. I'm heading into the village and finding out." She told herself.

Heading to see Ino, she was working in her flower shop.

"Hello Penelope. Haven't seen you in awhile. Did you just get back?" She asked.

"Yesterday. I fell asleep as soon as I got home. More flowers have been coming to my house." She told her.

Ino and Temari are the only two people she's told about the flowers.

"Really?! Someone must LOVE you." Ino teased.

"Really? Ino. I am a zombie walking around. I should be dead and yet, poison is what's keeping me alive." Penelope said.

Ino shrugged. "Maybe someone is just giving you flowers to see you smile and be happy."

Penelope took a deep breath. "Maybe. It's working. I feel happy. But I want to know who it is. This had been going on for almost a year now." She said.

Ino smiled. "I'll ask around. They aren't real flowers, but I'm sure they've been coming in and getting some to model off of." Ino said.

"Thanks. I'm going to meet Temari. See you." Penelope said and went off to meet up with her other friends.

There you are. What was taking you so long?" Temari asked.

She stood with Shikamaru and Choji.

"Nothing. Just had to ask Ino something." Penelope said.

The day went like any normal day. They went out for BBQ, walked around the village, talking. Even gone swimming.

But the only thing on her mind, was those flowers.

"You okay?" Temari asked.

"Who do you think keeps sending me flowers?" She asked her.

"Someone is sending you flowers?" Shikamaru asked.

Penelope glared at him and Choji for over hearing that. "Yes. Someone is. And I don't know who. They are giving me fake flowers, purple daisies, and no note or name. But mine. I want to know who this is. I've talked to Temari and Ino about this." Penelope explains.

"Man. I have no IDEA, who could be leaving you flowers." Shikamaru said. "Do YOU Choji?"

"Not a clue. I mean you've lived outside the village for a year now. And only a few of us even know where that house is." Choji said.

Penelope raised a brow. Did they know who?

The conversation didn't end up going anywhere.

So, she went home.

And when she got there...

Another flower was waiting. But this time, with a note.

_Dear Penelope_

_You are not a monster._

_You are beautiful._

_You are a funny and strong woman._

_I hope you see all the good inside you, and all the good others, like me, see in you._

_You have touched many lives, so don't think you aren't loved._

_Which is why I send you the flower, everyday. _

_To remind you, that there is someone here. For you._

_And I always will be. Even if you don't know me, I will be here for you._

_I know you've had a hard life, but that doesn't matter._

_You are here NOW. And that's enough._

_I hope this explains everything._

_I love you._

Penelope was shocked with the note.

Then a knock came.

"Delivery!"

Getting up she answered the door, and it was Choji.

"What is this?"

"I bring SWEETS! You still have a sweet tooth. Right?"

Giggling she nodded letting him in.

Always there for her huh?

"Yes. Thanks. You are the best Choji."

"What do we start with first?" He asks.

"The chocolate apples of course!" Penelope says.

Whoever this person was, she did know he would always be there for her. Just like she was, when she found him near death's door against a tree, years ago. When Sasuke ran to join Orochimaru.

The End


End file.
